


A Marginally Equitable Outcome

by dev_chieftain



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cat Ears, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://meekobits.tumblr.com/post/14628519824/he-may-not-want-to-know-but-i-do-anyone-want-to">A follow up to this piece of art on Tumblr</a> about Kotetsu waking up after a wild night with Nathan and Antonio, mystified by his apparent get-up of kitty ears, collar, and gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marginally Equitable Outcome

Something was wrong, because when he moved his head, a bell started ringing. Not the kind of weird annoying half-tone shrilling that he sometimes got in his right ear just out of nowhere, drowning all other sound out. Like, a bell. That didn't make a whole lot of sense as, to Kotetsu's recollection, he didn't own any bells. Or even live near any.

Come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept naked, either. Yet he could feel the satin softness of the sheets beneath his bare skin when he shifted, comfortable and smooth, caressing him. Nope. Hadn't slept naked in, well. A damned long time, he was sure.

Or put on gloves, for that matter. Except to Hero. And these didn't feel like his Wild Tiger gloves. Much less spandexy.

And what was--

"Good morning, sweetheart," purred a sultry voice in his ear, and a hot syrupy desire trickled down his spine, drawn by long-nailed fingers, squeezing his ass lovingly through the thin sheets protecting him from the cold morning air. "How's your head?"

Swallowing thickly and tasting the stale sourness of beer thick in his mouth, he squinted at the blurry dark shape before him until his petulant eyes began to focus. "Fine."

When he shifted again, the bell rang more insistently, soft and cheerful like the kind of bells he associated more closely with Christmas wreaths than anything else. Frowning in puzzlement, he examined his hands-- clad in soft, tiger-striped gloves-- and then pried at the itchy line through his hair, discovering tiger-print ears on a headband. Discarding them, he sank deeper into the soft bed, staring questioningly at Nathan until he felt a warm hand trace a line down his thigh from the other side.

Whipping around in surprise, he stared at Antonio, willing the bastard to stop looking so smug. The jingling came again, and Kotetsu touched the slight pressure he felt at his throat with growing confusion.

"How did--" Wincing at the slight, insistent yammer of his mild headache, he sat back against the headboard, pulling the sheets up to cover his face. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," Nathan said innocently.

"No," Antonio said, very smugly.

"But I'll tell you anyway," Nathan promised, and dragged one of his long, carefully kept nails up and down, up and down along the back of Kotetsu's left ear. The resultant sensation made his head feel fuzzy and his shoulders warm. He swallowed again, this time as much to suppress an answering moan of pleasant surprise, and tried to keep his eyes open and his thoughts focused.

Tried.

"You were too drunk to go home," Nathan began, still repeating that simple motion, while Kotetsu slowly lost his battle with himself over not letting it show how much he liked it. He caught his breath in a gasp, bit his lip and tried not to be too obvious about the fact that his nipples were tingling and hard already, responding to that simple touch.

"Mm- mm-hm?"

"So Antonio drove your car back to your place, and I drove you back to mine. By the time he got here you had convinced me to dress you up." Antonio's hand reappeared, this time pinching Kotetsu's right nipple. He tried to mask the jolt of pleasure that that shot through his chest, but Kotetsu could see easily enough Antonio's victorious grin and did his best to wriggle away from them both.

The trouble with that was, they had him surrounded, so he did not get very far.

Nathan leaned in to wrap his arms around Kotetsu's shoulders, putting his lips to Kotetsu's ear and licking the shell of it intentionally as he kept speaking, his voice a husky whisper. "You must remember a little bit, don't you?"

Antonio, meanwhile, leaned in to lick a path up Kotetsu's chest, eliciting a high, thin moan that he didn't regret and couldn't conceal, though even that slight motion made the bell on his collar jingle again and he started to giggle, helplessly.

He could feel Nathan's lips turn into a smile against his ear. "What's so funny, Tiger?"

"T-the bell--!" Antonio bit down on the nipple he'd been pinching before, and began running his tongue over it, which thoroughly destroyed Kotetsu's ability to access the correct language database in his mind.

He started shrilling in Japanese, toes curled as he tried to push Antonio away with feeble, soft-gloved hands, then to pry Nathan off with equal amounts of success. Nathan licked behind his ear and Kotetsu's hips lifted off the bed, his voice strained as he begged "[Oh, fuck's sake don't stop doing that now, keep going, keep _going_!]"

Nathan made a curious sound in his ear, but Antonio just chuckled, pushing away the sheets and drifting a little lower, nuzzling Kotetsu's pubic hair and kissing the length of his stirring erection.

"Do you like that?" Purring, Nathan laced his fingers with Kotetsu's, lifting his hands and taking his mouth in a sudden, dominating kiss. All the sounds he'd been making cut off as Nathan's tongue invaded his mouth, battled his own and then tasted him, teasing him until he began to suck on it hungrily, trembling. They broke apart just as Antonio decided to go down on Kotetsu and he shuddered, whining

" _Ohh!_ " and writhing in Nathan's strong, but sure, grip. Kotetsu tried to breathe, still hyperaware of the little jingle of his collar with every motion of his head, and now of Antonio's tongue and teeth and the buzz of Antonio's low soft chuckle over him. He squeezed his eyes shut, gasping. "Mmmmn," his voice was trembling as much as he was, and he struggled to speak, the words still coming out in the wrong language. He barely noticed, and didn't really care. "[That's-- what do you think you're doing, stupid, I'm gonna-- I'm not gonna be able to hold off if you do something like that!]"

Nathan's hands guided Kotetsu's, now, to his own chest, and his lips, still so lush and soft and perfect, pressed to Kotetsu's brow. He said, "Just keep your hands here, Tiger." Kotetsu did as asked, and Nathan crooned, "That's it. What a sweet little pet you make."

Before Kotetsu could protest that he most certainly was not anybody's pet, even if they put a collar on him and were extremely sexy, Antonio's attentions increased in intensity, hands gripping Kotetsu's thighs, parting them while Antonio bobbed his head, sucking so tightly Kotetsu could hardly help begging for more. The soft texture of the gloves was electric on his skin, and Kotetsu fell back against Nathan's support (how had he gotten situated between them like this? Oh well), arcing up into the sensation of his silken fingers, into Antonio's mouth, all while Nathan's skilled hands kept tracing smooth patterns up and down Kotetsu's sides, his voice murmuring compliments that made Kotetsu blush furiously, when he could even hear them.

"Do you want to come?" Nathan purred, and Antonio seemed to know this to be a cue, for he stopped his motions, lips at the tip of Kotetsu's penis, hands pinning Kotetsu's hips where they were so he could not struggle free.

He whimpered in protest at the delay, nodding his head wordlessly.

"I want to hear you say it." Nathan asserted wryly, tracing Kotetsu's lips with one finger.

That took effort, and the mild humiliation he felt at having to announce his desire warred with the desire itself until he managed to murmur, still in Japanese, "[I- I want to come.]"

Sweetly, gently, Nathan nuzzled Kotetsu's face, while he trembled between the two of them, tormenting himself by continuing to touch his own nipples (so hard they felt cold), struggling to get more attention from them and failing. Kotetsu tried to make his distress at the situation known, staring up into Nathan's face pleadingly.

He found no sympathy there, just a wicked knowing, and Nathan tapped Kotetsu's throat, pulling the collar just a little bit tighter.

"I want to hear you say it in English." No hiding, Nathan's tone seemed to say, and Kotetsu felt cold and hot all at once and his cock twitched in shock at the request. It oughtn't make him feel so damned aroused, being told what to do and forced to say humiliating things out loud, and yet--

"I-I," he started, stopping a moment. "I want to come."

Nathan pulled him up for another kiss, praising him, telling him _what a sexy boy you are_ and Antonio renewed his efforts with such vigor that Kotetsu didn't last more than a minute after that, yelping, startled by the sheer force of his own orgasm. Antonio's throat buzzed again with a happy hum, even as he sucked down Kotetsu's semen, eyes smoldering with pleasure. Kotetsu watched, shivering with exhaustion, and when Nathan kissed him again, promising him how good he was, he groaned in frustration, trying to struggle free again.

No dice. "What's the matter, Tiger?" Nathan asked, polite as you please.

"I need water," he complained, struggling again only to find himself solidly pinned. Antonio laughed at him. "Did we really-" Pausing, Kotetsu tried to catch his breath. "Did we really do that last night?"

Antonio wordlessly got up to fetch them some water, smirking to himself, and Nathan pressed Kotetsu back down into the bed, curling up around and on top of him. Oddly, though he still was distracted by the comical tinkling of the bell on his throat, Kotetsu didn't mind too much, as Nathan was warm and smelled nice, like lilacs.

After a long moment just, evidently, admiring Kotetsu's eyes, Nathan smiled a pretty sort of smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that made Kotetsu's face get hot and the blood rush in his ears. Stroking some hair from Kotetsu's eyes, Nathan murmured, "Yes, sweetheart. We did."

Bewildered, perhaps a little bit less bothered than he really ought to be with them letting him have sex (even with them) while inebriated, Kotetsu closed his eyes, relaxing into Nathan's touch. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Antonio returned with the water, and Kotetsu sat up to chug down a glass with relish while Nathan idly flicked the bell on his collar, making it twinkle playfully.

As Antonio crawled back into bed with them and curled around Kotetsu's other side in a way that made his erection quite evident, ground as it was against Kotetsu's hip, Kotetsu asked, "So the bell?"

"In case you get lost someplace," Antonio teased easily, resting his face in the crook of Kotetsu's shoulder. "silly cat."

"I am not a cat!"

"Well, darling, the pictures say otherwise," Nathan caroled, and laughingly pulled Kotetsu in for another kiss.


End file.
